


Obey.

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Jane, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mild Sexual Content, Sub Dirk, implied pegging
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você ama o quão obediente ele pode ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Obey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563000) by [GabbyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD)



Você ama saber que mesmo tendo um péssimo dia na corporação _BettyCrocker_ , a qual você está no poder por ser a única herdeira, quando você chegar em casa ele vai estar lá.  
Amarrado e prontinho para você, te esperando atenciosamente.

Obediente.

Você ama o quão obediente ele pode ser.  
Seu corpo magro porém definido, levemente bronzeado, completamente a seu mercê. Obedecendo a todas as suas ordens.

Você ama ouvi-lo gemer a cada estocada. A cada tapa seu.  
Todo o orgulho e ego deixados de lado a partir do momento em que você começa.

Você ama o som que ele faz quando alcança o orgasmo, se contorcendo abaixo de si. Quando ele cai exausto na cama, com as costas e o traseiro vermelhos e arranhados. O quarto cheirando a sexo.

Completamente acabados e exaustos.

Você ama o quão doce seus carinhos e abraços são após o ato. Seus beijos.  
Ama dormir em seus braços fortes, ou mesmo quando passam a madrugada conversando, sem conseguirem pegar no sono.

Você ama quando ele te conta o quão boa você foi, em como você o fez ver estrelas.

Você ama ainda mais saber que ele faria o mesmo por você, caso pedisse.  
A dominando do jeito que você gosta, invertendo os papéis.

Você ama saber o quão atrapalhado e adorável ele pode ser. O quão séria e masculina sua expressão é enquanto trabalha em seus robôs.  
O quão bobas suas guerras de comida conseguem ser.

Você ama principalmente a punição depois da bagunça em sua cozinha.

Você ama saber que a antiga confusão com o Jake não importa mais.

Você ama o quão seu ele é.

Você o ama.

E é por isso que você sempre volta com um sorriso no rosto para casa.


End file.
